Locura de poder
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Aerys Targaryen esta sentado en su Trono, más firme que nunca. Por que él es la sangre del dragón, de la vieja valyria. Su mejor aliado es el fuego y no importa lo que crean sus enemigos. Él sigue teniendo el poder.


**Locura de poder **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.**_  
_**

* * *

Aerys Targaryen esta sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Sus ojos están marchitos como dos flores secas que han sido expuestas al sol demasiado tiempo y su piel comienza a estar surcada de arrugas formando extensos abanicos. La vida le ha comenzado a pasar factura. Su cabellera rubia, antes abundante y colorida, ahora no es más que una cortina vieja que poco a poco ha ido perdiendo el color. Sigue vistiéndose con las mejores confecciones de todo Poniente pero ni siquiera las ropas le son suficiente para ocultar que ya cojea cuando camina. Quizás es por eso que Aerys esta la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en su trono, para que el resto de los mortales no vean su debilidad y quieran aprovecharse de ella, para seguir demostrando que aunque pase el tiempo él sigue teniendo el poder.

Fue la noche anterior que se despertó en un mar de sudor. Con la sensación de que alguien estaba oculto entre las penumbras nocturnas de la habitación con un cuchillo plateado, aguardando el momento en que él volviera a dormirse para poder quitarlo del camino. Pero Aerys no le daría el gusto de ver que sentía miedo, calmadamente encendió uno de los candelabros que estaba en la mesita continua a la cama y aguardo pacientemente hasta la salida del amanecer. Cuando por fin vio el sol despuntar por el este, pudo exhalar todo el miedo contenido horas previas. Rhaella dormía a su lado y sus cabellos plateados se extendían como un manto sobre las almohadas.

Aerys sabía que ella lo detestada que lo aborrecía como a nadie en el mundo. Nunca se llevaron bien, ni siquiera cuando eran niños. A Rhaella siempre le había gustado buscar animales para después convertirlos en su mascota y Aerys siempre había disfrutado torturando los animales que su hermana adoraba. ¿Qué eran esos insulsos animales comparados a la elegancia y maestría de un dragón? Rhaella no lo vio así y jamás se lo perdonó. Cuando su abuelo les dijo a ambos que pronto se casarían para continuar con la línea se sucesión de la dinastía Targaryen, ella no se quejo pero Aerys sabía que el deseo de Rhaella era que la boda no se llevará a cabo. Intimaron por varias noches. Muchas veces Rhaella lloró pensando que Aerys no se daba cuenta. Él le decía:

_—Cuanto más rápido me des el heredero, más pronto dejaré de tocarte._

Después llegó Rhaegar y eran contadas las veces que Aerys tocaba a Rhaella, aunque seguían durmiendo en la misma cama. Pero ahora todo era diferente, él la forzaba a tener intimidad. Aerys veía ese hecho como una demostración más de su poder, controlando a su esposa y hermana, se aseguraba que ella no entregara su cabeza a ninguno de los usurpadores que querían quedarse con su trono. Rhaella sufría pero el dolor es temor y el temor es lealtad. Su esposa le sería fiel, temiéndole, pero fiel al fin y al cabo.

Aerys tiene técnicas para acabar con aquellos que han osado desarrollado una deplorable fascinación por el fuego, sobre todo por el fuego valyrio. El fuego es el elemento predominante de los dragones, significa poder, por que el fuego lo consume todo a su paso dejando nada más que cenizas. Muchos catalogarían su admiración como _"locura"_ pero donde ellos veían delirios, Aerys veía grandeza. Si los dragones todavía existieran, él podría acallar todas las palabras susurradas a su espalda. Las acallaría con sangre y fuego.

_Sangre y fuego, ese es el lema y de mi casa. Por mis venas corre la sangre de la vieja valyria. El fuego es mi mejor aliado. Soy la sangre del dragón. _

Sus enemigos podrían pensar que él estaba solo pero ciertamente no era así.

Aerys Targaryen esta sentado en el Trono de Hierro más firme que nunca y no esta solo. Los cráneos de los dragones colgados de las paredes del Salón del Trono, están allí para hacerle compañía.


End file.
